The subject matter herein relates generally to a header transition connector for use in an electrical connector system.
Some electrical systems, such as network switches and computer servers with switching capability, include receptacle connectors that are oriented orthogonally on opposite sides of a midplane in a cross-connect application. Switch cards may be connected on one side of the midplane and line cards may be connected on the other side of the midplane. The line card and switch card are joined through header connectors that are mounted on opposite sides of the midplane board. Using the midplane circuit board and header connectors adds to the cost and overall size of the electrical systems. Some known electrical systems have eliminated the midplane and header connectors by designing two connectors that mate directly to one another. However, such systems require one or both of the connectors to be retooled at great expense. Also the designs of such connectors are complicated and expensive.
A need remains for an improved electrical connector system for mating receptacle connectors without a midplane circuit board.